1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders, covers, jackets, containers, packaging, cases, and the like, meant to protect and hold optical discs. More particularly, it relates to protective holders made of resilient, pliable material that enable multiple optical discs to be vertically stacked and nested together.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is a new type of optical disc holder or storage device, which solves the problems associated with the packaging currently available to the public. The current art in packaging of CD""s and DVD""s can be divided into three basic categories. These categories are, (a) retail acrylic box, (b) retail cardboard or heavy paper, and (c) aftermarket sleeve cases. Retail acrylic cases are typically the original packaging for most audio and information diskettes, whereby the producer can display inlayed paper graphics from within the clear acrylic case. Acrylic cases are well suited for graphic display and product stacking, however, they are brittle and break easily. Retail cardboard or heavy paper packages are actually more durable than the acrylic: however, they do not stack and are prone to tearing, wrinkling, bending, and surface wear. The acrylic and cardboard cases are accepted by the public as disposable. The third category has arisen from a need for durable, space efficient storage, whereby the discs arc kept safe, secure, clean, and easily accessible.
Aftermarket sleeve cases are available in a variety of styles and sizes, both with hard shell and soft fabric outer covers. Sleeves for these carrying cases are typically made from RF (radio-frequency) welded thermoplastic fabrics and/or an extruded plastic sheet or film. Aftermarket sleeve cases are currently the most accepted method of storage for most compact discs, especially audio compact discs. There are many different styles of sleeves and cases now on the market. The dilemma is: what to do with a single disc at a work station, in transit, being exchanged, lent to a friend, hand carried, or shipped. Usually, the disc sleeve stays in the case. The CD or DVD disc is therefore transported bare, where it can be exposed to heat, abrasion, or misplaced because of its thin profile and small size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, lightweight shipping container that can also be used as a protective holder for an optical disc, such as a CD or DVD.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a holder that can be easily attached and detached from the disc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a holder that can be nested and vertically stacked with a plurality of holders.
S These and other objects are met by the nesting optical disc holder disclosed herein that includes a thin body made of molded, elastomeric material designed to snap-fit around the perimeter edge of an optical recorded disc. The body is a relatively flat circular structure with a circular, recessed central opening formed on one surface and surrounded by a circular, raised perimeter edge. Formed on the inside surface of the raised perimeter edge is a flexible undercut ledge that receives the perimeter edge of the optical disc when the optical disc is placed into the central opening. The central opening is slightly smaller in diameter than the optical disc so that the perimeter edge on the optical disc extends into the undercut ledge when the optical disc is placed inside the central opening.
The inside surface of the body located inside central opening is slightly concaved thereby creating an air gap between the inside surface and the recorded surface on the optical disc. During use, the holder may be held in one hand and the optical disc is aligned and pressed into the central opening. Alternatively, the optical disc may be placed on a flat surface with the central opening aligned over the optical disc. The center portion of the body is then pressed inward thereby creating a suction force inside the body which pulls the disc into the central opening. The optical disc can be easily released from the body by pressing the center portion of the body inward on the side of the body opposite the central opening, which forces the raised perimeter edge of the body outward, thus disengaging the optical disc perimeter edge from the under-cut ledge. Alternatively, the optical disc can be released by simply flexing back the raised perimeter edge of the body to sufficiently distort and disengage the undercut ledge from the perimeter edge of the optical disc.
Formed on the raised perimeter edge of the body is a stepped or beveled edge that forms a circular, downward extending section on the body opposite the central opening. During use, the downward-extending section snap-fits into the central opening on a lower holder. The shape of the beveled edge is sufficient so that the downward extending section fits snuggly into the central opening to temporarily lock the stacked holders together. The length of the downward extending section is also sufficient to terminate above the top surface of an optical disc located inside the central opening on the lower holder.
Formed centrally on the body is an optional center bore which enables a plurality of holders to be aligned and registered over an upward extending spindle attached to an optional support base.
Alternative embodiments of the holder as provided include a printed label attached to the outer surface of the raised perimeter edge. Also, the holder may include four lateral extrusions that enable the holder to be used in a standard disc storage case. The holders can be used individually and may be outfitted with hook and loop attachment methods, double backed adhesive tape, or magnets so they can be attached to most any surface. The holder can be sold as an aftermarket accessory, or purchased with a new disc as the point-of-purchase packaging with or without a shrink-wrap liner.